


Thank you for everything, Omi-kun

by Shayenay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst probably, Implied NSFW because I'm a coward, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayenay/pseuds/Shayenay
Summary: Sakusa goes to pick up his drunk ex on his birthday(Alternately known as Atsumu doesn't know what to say when)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Thank you for everything, Omi-kun

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one-shot in my mind for a long time for a different ship and came across Sakuatsu day and was like fuck it, let's go.
> 
> Implied NSFW, rated T just in case

“I miss Omi-kun”

“Oh my god, yer still not over him?” Osamu sighed, drawing out his breath, his hand leaving Kita’s shoulder. He picked up a bottle of beer from the table and took a sip from it. On the opposite side of the table sat Atsumu, who was wasted. He had been drinking since the moment he entered, looking visibly upset. He grudgingly attended his own birthday party and had a frown the entire time that it made it seem like Osamu was the cheery twin.

Osamu asked him twice before giving up, others tried as well but he didn’t budge, the creases in his forehead increasing with the amount of alcohol he was downing. He was going to have a killer hangover for the rest of the week, Osamu thought weakly trying to stop his brother from hunting for more alcohol.

Osamu decided it was enough and cleared out the entire area, hiding every stash of alcohol he could lay his hands on before Atsumu could, who was clutching the bottle he had been drinking from to his chest, in a surprisingly soft manner. Kita sighed at the sight, knowing how his boyfriend had always been the rational twin or at least was the one who was rational the longest between the two.

“All this fuss over Sakusa-san?”

“Kita-san, he didn’t even meet my eyes when he said ‘Happy birthday’”

“And does it matter? Didntcha break up with him?” Atsumu wanted to argue back, he never lets Osamu finish a conversation, especially when he is right but he didn’t have the energy nor was his mind working swiftly to come up with a witty response.

Speechless, he continued sipping from the bottle silently, gazing at his own reflection while biting down his lip from spilling everything in his mind.The time they were together, to the heartbreak he suffered after they had broken up and all that he wanted to do if they get back together because he found it hard to move on from him, contrary to what he had told Sakusa the day they had broken up, he wanted to shout them all into a void.

He also wanted to apologize. Apologize for all the stupid stuff he had told him, how he wanted to take back the words, realizing how harsh and rude and hurtful they were but the damage was already done. Sakusa had nodded curtly, pulled back the mask over his face and quietly left the room. He wished he could turn back in time but alas, he didn't happen to be a time-traveller.

“Do ye think missing him is going to bring him back?”

“Kita-san, not you too” Atsumu pouted. He knows Osamu would never agree with him on something. He would say the Sun rises in the West if Atsumu had said East, fully aware that he is wrong. But he should have expected Kita also to be on his side, not because he was his twin's boyfriend but because he is the most rational person he has known, apart from Aran and would never agree with Atsumu’s stupid thoughts, which he was aware, even in the drunken state, were stupid.

“Get yer mopping ass home once you’re done with that” Osamu pointed at the bottle in his hands, clearing out the room “I have plans, unlike you”

“Geez, I know, stop being stingy on my birthday”

“ _Our_ birthday and Shinsuke is leaving in two days, so give us more time or yer welcome to stay and listen to us-”

“I don’t want to hear about yer sex life and be traumatized. I'm leaving” Atsumu gulped down the entire bottle and tossed it into the trash can. He stumbled when he got up to wear his jacket. Kita advised Osamu to drop Atsumu in his apartment but Osamu was getting impatient.

“I’m not spending my birthday dropping yer drunk ass home. I’m calling Bokuto” Atsumu slumped on the couch, too weak to fight back. The idea didn’t seem half bad and Bokuto was the best person to pick him up.

“Bokuto will pick you up. Don’t make a mess in here by then” Osamu placed a glass of water and left the room, Kita following him to the kitchen. Atsumu drank the water and lay back in the couch again, adjusting himself into a much more comfortable position, which was doing the bare minimum because the couch struggled to accommodate his 6 feet tall body, his one leg hanging off of it.

Half an hour passed but there was no one to be seen. Not even Osamu and Kita who had disappeared into the kitchen. The ringing of the doorbell sent a searing pain into his head, hitting him with the realization that he was going to have a bad, like a very bad hangover tomorrow.

Atsumu shut his eyes and snuggled deeper into the couch, not wanting to be disturbed just when his eyes were feeling heavy and could feel himself drifting into slumber. He heard a pair of footsteps get closer and closer until they were some feet away from him.

“’Tsumu get yer ass up” he could hear the dejected tone of his twin but he paid no heed, the couch suddenly more comfortable than ever.

“Miya” Atsumu froze, his eyes flying wide open at the voice. He sat upright as if hit by a lightning, his eyes zooming in and out of focus like a camera before he gets a clear picture of the man standing in front of him.

Sakusa stood in front of him frowning; his lower half of the face obscured by a white mask. He briefly met his eyes, before flitting them away.

“’Samu, you told me ye were gonna call Bokkun”

“Apparently Bokuto was in a concert along with the rest of the MSBY so he linked the call to Sakusa, who was the only one available” Osamu sighed, knowing what he had done was wrong. Atsumu wanted to face palm. He knew that all of MSBY was in a concert, that’s the reason they celebrated his birthday at lunch. He remembers Sakusa at lunch refusing to come to the concert one last time because _people, a lots of them_.

“Let’s leave” he said curtly and turned but did not walk away.

“Sakusa-san, I will bring him to yer car” Osamu offered. Sakusa nodded and left, his steps indecisive at first, turning to catch one last look at Atsumu’s figure splayed in the couch before leaving with a quickened pace.

“Are ye crazy” Atsumu hissed at his twin, who was helping him get to his feet.

“Wha…he could have refused but he came here on his free will even when I offered to drop you off. I don’t know why he came as well.”

Atsumu couldn’t stand on his feet, stumbling over twice before he could even leave the living room. Kita had come over by the time and hooked one of his hands under Atsumu who gently pushed his away, while shoving his twin’s hand harshly.

“I don’t want Omi-kun to see me like this”

“Ya will fall down” Kita warned, his hand currently holding onto his bicep

“No, I won’t, see” he said and walked outside the door, his steps obviously wobbly and swaying from side to side.

“I will take it from here” Sakusa’s voice came from behind him and before he could turn to meet the source of the voice, he was held in a tight grip in his upper arm and was dragged away. “Omi-kun” he weakly protested but didn’t say anything after that.

Sakusa opened the door to the passenger side of the car and shoved Atsumu inside, who crawled in like a baby animal and sat properly, one hand supported by the seat in the front and the other covering his face. The door was shut by the taller figure, who talked to Osamu and Kita, then bowed down to the couple. Sakusa entered the car and the first thing he did was sanitize his hand.

“Hehe” Atsumu drunkenly giggled “Classic Omi-kun”

Sakusa shot him a look “Try not to throw up in my car, Miya. Actually don’t try, you must not throw up.” He ordered.

“I won’t Omi-kun” Atsumu felt he couldn’t understand the words coming out of his own mouth, slipping in and out of his thoughts. He could feel his mind being clear for one second, when the voice of Kiyoomi reaches his ears and then blank out the next before he could articulate his response.

“Where was this Omi-kun when we had car sex?” Atsumu didn’t realize he said this out loud because he didn’t get a response from the driver, who had started driving, not knowing that the said driver had cringed at the mention of that one night when both of them were too wound up to make it home that they had gone at it in the car.

Sakusa drove alone; he always did, not wanting to get germs on that enclosed space. No one had been in the car, save Komori or his own parents once or twice. But they were desperate, too desperate and couldn’t wait till they could make it to their dorms. They knew traffic in the city would delay them at least by an hour or two and they decided to do it in the car.

Even lust addled brain of Atsumu refused but Sakusa reassured him that he would rather have sex with him in a car where he knows is maintained in it’s perfect shape since he had brought it versus a corner of a remote bar.

_I’ll have you know that I had sent my car for professional cleaning the next day._ Sakusa wanted to fight back but Atsumu was long gone, deep breaths emanating from him as he lay on the passenger seat, covering the seat with his jacket and laying on top of it. Atsumu, although drunk, knew that he shouldn’t be encroaching too much into Kiyoomi’s private space, even if it’s just his car.

Sakusa gripped the steering wheel tighter as he caught the sight of it from the mirror, pushing back the strange yet familiar feeling rising in his chest, that was begging to be released.

* * *

Atsumu’s body functioned like that of an alarm clock. He found himself awake at 5 am every morning, regardless of the time he had left to sleep. His body synced up with his mind that way. It had always proved convenient because then he could leave for practice early. That time had become 6 am since he graduated high-school and started living alone with lesser responsibilities of no longer needing to wake up a lazier twin and leaving to school following practice. His club activity turned occupation allowed him to what he did for mere few hours, full time.

This can also prove inconvenient in days where he wants to sleep in, when he knows he has no schedule or in this case, suffering from a deadly hangover, that a sleep may not cure, but at least help reduce. He was awake although he didn’t want to be.

He groaned and turned towards the corner of the bed, pulling the blanket over him when he smelled the distinct smell of detergent from the blanket and the pillow, that he was pretty sure, had never used before. But it also smelled familiar. It smelled of Sakusa who would come to his room late at night or a very rare instance he had managed to make his way into Sakusa’s room sometime ago and lay on his bed to piss him off, which he did, before losing the tension in his muscles after Atsumu revealed that he had already taken a shower in his room and completely disinfected himself.

_Gosh, everything reminds me of Omi-kun._

_Wait-_

He threw the blanket away from him and sat up in the bed, almost falling off as they tangled in his legs. Two pillows were next to him, creating a make-shift wall, separating him from the figure that lay on the other side.

Sakusa was wearing a white t-shirt, his blanket raised till his chest, one hand clutching onto it while the other hid underneath. A stray curl fell on his forehead, hiding one of the two moles. He was handsome, that was undeniable, but something about seeing him, so peaceful, with no constraints, both professional and personal weighing on his face, just Sakusa Kiyoomi, sleeping like a normal human being, elicited a strange feeling in his chest.

He longed to see this view when they were together. Sakusa would leave once he was done with his nightly visits, claiming he slept the best in the comfort of his own bed, no matter how late it had been. Sakusa rarely lets anyone into his home and never lets anyone into his comfort zone, which was his bedroom. Atsumu had to always list all that he had done to sanitize his room and only if it is approved by Sakusa, will they proceed to the next step. If Sakusa was that stern with Atsumu’s room, one can only wonder what kind of extreme lengths he had gone to maintain his own room.

Yet, Atsumu was here, on Kiyoomi’s bed while the Kiyoomi in question lay on the other side, seemingly with no care in the world.

And he was the most angelic person Atsumu had ever laid his mortal eyes on. The Sun had started rising and although the curtains obscured most of the light that fell into the room, soft golden rays that escaped, which were of a more subdued shade, cast on the sleeping Sakusa, bringing out every outline of his body.

Atsumu was engrossed in the ethereal view in front of him but that was not enough to keep the splitting head ache away. With much difficulty, he tore his eyes and untangled the blankets around his legs. His foot came in contact with the carpeted floor and his eyes lay on a bedside table. A bottle of alcohol based sanitizer, a glass of water covered to prevent contamination, pills and a small piece of paper sat on top of it. Upon closer inspection, the note indicated that those pills were hangover pills.

He turned back, catching a glimpse of the sleeping beauty one last time before popping the much needed pill and swallowing it along with water, which soothed his parched throat momentarily.

He groaned and rubbed his temple, bright spots invading his vision. He wasn’t feeling too nauseous, thanks to Kita who had the foresight to prevent Atsumu from drinking heavy alcohol knowing that he wasn’t the heaviest drinker.

His eyes drifted back to Sakusa subconsciously. His thoughts were running fast, one invading the other.

_Why did Omi-kun offer to bring me? Why am I in his room? More importantly, why am I on his bed? Did someone threaten Omi-kun with his life? I and Omi-kun broke up but God isn’t he so magnificent. Why have I never seen this before and why do I want to see it again? No, what the hell am I thinking?_

He pulled back his legs onto the bed again, in a half sleeping position and crossed to the other side so that his body lay on top of one of the pillows separating the sides of their bed.

“Omi-kun” he whispered, trying to distract himself from the pain that pricked like needles, both in his head and in his heart “Omi-omi”

“Sakusa Kiyoomi” he tried again, this time a bit more drawled out, in a pout like he always did whenever he would chide him.

“I missed you” he said, echoing the words he had repeated to himself over and over the previous night.

“Gosh Omi, I missed you so much ya have no idea. What was I thinking when I said let’s get it over with. How can I fucking leave you when ya look like a fucking Greek statue and yer the best fuck I’ve had in my life?”

Sakusa barely moved an inch, still sleeping, soft puffs of breath tickled the finger that Atsumu had in front of his face, that wanted to trace the corner of his chiselled jaw, full view unobstructed by the mask.

“I know I was a mess last night. But what was up with you? Why did ya invite me into your bedroom? You never did that when we were fucking?” Atsumu knew it was futile asking this to someone who was sleeping but he was drained physically and emotionally to think better.

Even if everyone was aware they had ended their relationship and that his twin knew exactly how he was feeling, the same event can be described into words depending upon the context and the person present. And if the said person is Sakusa Kiyoomi, then Atsumu had some words that he reserved only for him.

“Anyways, Omi-kun, I want to apologize. For making you pick me up last night and for sleeping in your room, I know how much you despise it.”

His voice dropped, the already whisper now barely even audible “I’m sorry for leaving you”

* * *

_“Omi-Omi, we need to talk” Atsumu said his voice serious, as he shut the locker while Sakusa was fiddling with his own locker._

_“Tonight, seven” he said and pulled up the mask to cover his face, but Atsumu caught the hint of smile before he was gone._

_Meian took hold of Atsumu’s shoulder in a tight grip “He doesn’t know yet?” Atsumu shook his head, indicating that he doesn’t.”I’ll tell him tonight”_

_Meian and the entire team knew that Atsumu was sleeping with Sakusa, although they didn’t know what labels they gave each other. Friends with benefits? Lovers? But they never questioned it, treating them the same way like they always did. They wouldn’t have gotten the answer out of the duo anyways, because the two had never had the conversation themselves._

_At seven, Atsumu had completely cleaned out his apartment, just like Kiyoomi liked it and used a room freshener that he almost never uses. There was knocking at his door, pin point at seven. He opened the door and Sakusa stood there, without his mask. Atsumu moved, allowing the taller one to enter and when he closed the door, Sakusa moved forward to connect their lips in a fervent dance. Atsumu briefly forgot why he invited him there, as one hand slid and held at his black curls while the other slid along his solid chest. Sakusa digged his both his palms into his waist and pulled forward, deepening their kiss._

_“Omi-kun” Atsumu breathed, trying to break the contact but his voice came off as a breathy moan, which Sakusa took up as an invitation to pursue further, one hand sliding up under his shirt and teeth slightly grazing his lower lip._

_“Kiyoomi” he said a bit harshly than he had intended and placed his palm on his chest and pushed him away from him, the hand entangled in his hair, falling to his side. Sakusa’s eyes widened at the use of his first name, caught the look on his face, nodded and they sat on the couch._

_Sakusa sat closer than usual, not too close that their bodies made contact but close enough for their body heats to radiate onto the others. He looked at Atsumu with eyes, filled with desperation and lust that he wanted to push him down on the couch and climb on top of him. He pinched himself, hoping the pain would stop his thoughts to drifting elsewhere and stops himself before he loses all his rationale._

_“Omi-kun, we need to break up” he bit his lips as soon as the words left them, not too rushed but not delayed, as if he had practiced them over and over, which he did not. Frankly, he did not even know whether ‘break up’ was the right word. They never established themselves as lovers. He knows it’s going to be messy anyways, so who cares what words were being used at the moment?_

_The expected outcome is either A) Sakusa accepts almost immediately with little to no objection, too quickly for his liking or B) Put up a fight and demand him to explain. He wanted it to be A, no complications, the relationship starting and ending the same way, on a whim with no strings attached but he knew that it would emotionally hurt him more than he was willing to accept._

_B however would open a can of worms._

_And that’s exactly what Sakusa chose, no angry expressions or lengthy accusations. Just a simple word._

_Why?_

_“I think it’s the best for both of us”_

_“Miya, I hope you know that you are not making any sense”_

_“I got into the nationals team” he finally confessed. The final tryout for the Japan National team was held two weeks ago. However, both of them were not able to snag a place, not even as substitutes. They had a particularly rough session that night, trying to fuck their problems away, literally. Both of them had been sad and frustrated, giving it their all, their entire passion and dedication, their every waking moment till their close their eyes at night, to volleyball but not making it. It’s a pain that they both knew, the raw ache in their heart._

_Had there been any other person that night, both Atsumu and Sakusa wouldn’t have slept with them because that was the night, they didn’t sleep together purely for physical reasons. Even though they wouldn’t admit it, there was an underlying sense of comfort they found in the other, something more emotional. Only Atsumu understands how Sakusa felt and vice versa. From that day Sakusa started smiling more around Atsumu. Of course, Atsumu had to steal the glances to notice that._

_This was until Atsumu was called up one day and asked to be the substitute setter, while Kageyama was the starting setter. Kageyama was superior to him in all means, despite being a year younger. It was a fact he had known and a fact everyone was ready to rub it in his face. But Atsumu was the second best setter they could find in the circuit. He had to swallow his pride if he was choosing this, being benched by someone younger and getting to stay on court shorter than he liked but he considered that was better than not standing on the court at all. This was international match they were talking about. He can heal his petty wounded pride later._

_However, this same opportunity was not presented to Sakusa because there was no shortage for outside hitters; the pool of players was bigger than that of setters._

_Atsumu felt guilty but that was the tip of the ice berg of the problem. He overheard a conversation Sakusa was having with his cousin Komori where he confessed that he doesn’t believe in love and while feelings were bound to develop with someone, he wouldn’t see through it till the end because there was an ultimate end to everything, which overpowers all the happiness they had together. He didn’t know whether he was talking about his own love life or was offering advice to Komori but his words, cold and flat, as if he was reciting something, did not sit well with him._

_Sakusa was also inconsistent with the way he showed affection. One day he would initiate, others he would shut the door to his face. His words were straight forward as always but the tone was so indistinguishable that he didn’t know whether he meant it platonically or romantically._

_He was awfully private, despite having shown his vulnerable naked side to the former, and had dreams on his own, that did not consist nor have any room for consideration for Atsumu. He even mentioned that he might apply for EJP Raijin or Red Falcons for the next V-League season._

_And Atsumu felt like their relationship had gone…stale. Both of them were not making any progress, they were struck in it for letting off steam and they had done it. Atsumu felt that the small spark of flame that existed between them had been extinguished._

_H_ _e didn’t like the distance between them. Sakusa was unattainable yet so close._

_He was a paradox. You can reach conclusions on your own but they will neither be definite nor confirmed, so they will never sate your quest to solve them. And if you do somehow manage to solve it, then the paradox ceases to exist._

_No matter what tag you put on whatever they shared, it was futile. Atsumu wanted to get over it as soon as possible, to avoid an even greater heartache, especially with both their careers advancing forward._

_“I got selected in the National team” He repeated. He had a couple of strong points to counter anything Sakusa might say. He tried out the less painful, obvious facts first._

_“Oh, congratulations” There was shock in his voice but the words were genuine. He couldn’t detect any malice in them. Classic Sakusa._

_“What does that have to do with this?” he moved on quickly and questioned him, drawing an imaginary line connecting them._

_“We need to move on, Omi-kun. This has gotten old” Sakusa raised one eyebrow in a questioning manner._

_“How so?”_

_“Don’t ask me to explain. I don’t want this anymore” Atsumu hung his head, not wanting to meet his eyes. Sakusa distanced himself in the couch, as if physically repelled by those words._

_“There is lot of fish in the sea, Omi-kun. We both can do better than this. We both will move one from this as nothing more than a fling.” His words that were meant to be low and apologetic came out dismissive. He didn’t want them to be that way but decided not to go back because it would be much quicker._

_Sakusa stood up and walked towards the door briskly, his long legs taking him there before Atsumu’s out stretched hand could stop him and shout at him for agreeing so quickly and leaving and instead stay, and give him what he came for. But he knew that would have been much more painful for the both of them and neither of them will forget the night and regret it._

_“Goodnight Miya”_

* * *

“I’m sorry for leaving you and not give you a chance to speak up” His voice was rough but he didn’t know whether it was from dehydration or from the tears that were forming that caused his parched throat to constrict.

“I should have heard your side of it. I acted as if I knew that we were on the same page. I assumed you wouldn’t miss me. I assumed ya would find someone worthy of your time, on a long run”

He removed the stray finger in front of Sakusa’s face, every word he uttered, making him more awake and aware by the second. He could wake up at any time and he shouldn’t stay long.

“I’m sorry, Omi-kun. I missed ya. I still do. If I could turn back in time, I would have talked to ya. And we couldja decided together.” Atsumu sighed and sat on the bed, legs crossed.

“But it’s too late. She asked me out yesterday” Atsumu’s voice was almost ashamed as he admitted it “And guess what my dumbass said, I said yes. Ya know, the one who was the representative for the sponsor and would bring gifts to Coach, well she met me yesterday after we had lunch, gave me a gift and asked me out. I coulda rejected her, ya know. But I didn’t” Atsumu rambled.

“I’m really selfish, aren’t I, Omi-kun? I accepted it, knowing that I was still not over you. But I guess waking up next to you made one thing clear” Atsumu debated whether to continue or not, the breath getting struck in his throat. He had already said too much, might as well go all the way.

“I need to move on from you, starting now”

He got up and folded the blanket neatly and arranged his side of the bed. He picked up a small note that said ‘hangover medicine’ in Sakusa’s neat handwriting and flipped it, took a pen that was almost on the brink of falling off and scribbled, cursing the pen for not writing smoothly and then placed back the note carefully. He picked up his jacket that was placed meticulously on the chair and left the room with no hassle.

Once the door to the bedroom and a few seconds later, the main door shut, indicating his presence was gone, a choked sob escaped Sakusa. The act that was worthy of an Oscar, him pretending to be asleep the entire time, broke down, as tears started flowing, blurring his vision.

He had been clutching his chest tightly with the one hand that was under the blanket the entire time, trying to alleviate the pain that blossomed there and to keep up the act that he was asleep and kept his breath steady. A tough act it was because while his heart was beating fast, he had to coordinate his breathing and his facial expressions to not show what he was feeling, a roller coaster of emotions.

The feeling of warmth that burst through from head to toe when he said that he missed him, the feeling of hope when he said he still misses him and the feeling of anguish when he said that he wanted to move on and the slipping away of whatever remained between them when he had chosen to close the chapter he shared with him and open a new one.

On top of it all, love, a feeling so strange that came in uninvited at the worst possible timing and an even worse time of realization, shattering, the moment he shut the door.

Sakusa wiped the tears from his eyes and noticed that Atsumu was thorough with the way he had left the room, as if no one had been there, even though a distinct smell that was his and the ghost of his presence still lingered.

Sakusa leaned to the other side of the bed and picked up the note that Atsumu had left on the table, holding it gently as if it would rip with the slightest physical touch.

A parting gift. The final words.

_Thank you for everything Omi-kun_

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to God that I wanted this to have a happy ending but my hands slipped, oops.
> 
> Hi, I can't English and I never learnt how to edit my own work so mistakes are all mine. I'll try to correct them as much as possible. Criticism (Constructive or otherwise) and feedback are always welcome. It means so much that you guys took the time to read the fic in the first place. Ily all <3<3<3<3


End file.
